Extensible poles formed of a plurality of telescoping tubular elements are known and may comprise complementary elements having cooperating inner and outer conically shaped surfaces and which are secured to telescopic elements together with a cap threadedly related to one of the conical elements for establishing a high friction contact which frictionally secures the telescopically related elements together. Examples of such prior structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,456 McMillen, 3,831,983 Stickler, 3,955,835 Farrington, 3,992,043 Whitley, 896,204 Glauber and in Belgian patent No. 528,635. While coupling means of the prior art is known which effectively secures telescopically related tubular elements in desired telescoping relationships by frictional means, such devices are not ordinarily well adapted for both establishing and relieving high frictional contact between elements to be secured together.